


Make a Choice

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bondage, Challenge Response, Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, Forced Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash100's Kinks Drabble Cycle<br/>Prompt: authority</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Choice

Kat shifted on her knees, and Starbuck's gaze snapped down.

"Did I give you permission to move, nugget?"

Kat shook her head frantically.

Starbuck flicked a finger against the ball gag. "You know what that means."

Kat's chin dropped to her chest.

"I'll give you a choice this time."

She looked up at Starbuck through sweat-dampened hair, hoping for leniency.

"Longer?"

Kat closed her eyes. She couldn't take much more.

"Or harder?"

 _Oh, frak!_ "No!" she screamed through the ball gag.

Starbuck's eyes gleamed with malice when she picked up the cord and dialed it to maximum.

Climax rushed through Kat's body, pain more than pleasure, her torso contorting, then snapping back. Kat slumped to the side as much as the ropes would let her, tears streaming down her face.

"No hesitation next time, Kat," she said, her fingers gentle on Kat's chin. Then they pinched, and Starbuck finished, "or I'll let everybody have a turn."


End file.
